The outcast
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: sequel to the survivalist. Wilson suffers massive injuries but when he is called to help out in the removal of Simpkin's experiments, he must put his pain aside to help. This forces him to leave Koko unprotected leading to some unusual events to happen. Now the search for the cure begins.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one.

The area around the town was covered in black. Radiation choked the air sucking the life out of it. Small red tornados danced across the air and green lava spouted from the cracks in the ground. A faint humanoid cry wailed through the air.

An alarm clock buzzed on the table. A red-haired boy groaned and slammed his fist ontop of it. He pulled the blanket over him tucking his feet closer to him. A brown with white tipped haired female woke up. She stretched and yawned. She then pulled the sheets off of her friend. He groaned and turned over. She thought for a minute before pecking him gently on the cheek. " so the red dragon has awakened to the green dragon's kiss*?" he teased.

She laughed. " yes but a true spirit would let her friend sleep longer." she added.

He tryed to get up but she stopped him. " I just wanted to wake you so you can see me before I leave." Wilson looked down at his wounds. " what in the world happened to me?" he asked.

The machine began to beep madly as his panic level went up. " you were hurt badly. When we got you to base, the doctor said that you proably won't be able to move on your legs until the wounds have healed." She touched the side of his face. " Wilson please just take an easy." The feeling of someone holding his arm tightly came back. " Koko do you have hold of my arm?" he asked.

She shook her head. " no but Brewster was the one that last held onto it. He gripped onto you hard when you were slipping away from us." Wilson felt a twinge of sadness. " He was really concerned about you. He would visit you constantly whenever he had the chance."

She smiled at him. " but as long as your with us that gives him a peace of mind." He turned his head away to give her some privacy. A knock on the door sounded.

" Hey I am trying to get dressed here!" she snapped playfully.

The voice on the other side mimiced her voice teasingly. She fought the urge to open the door and deck him. " c'mon don't be like that!" yelled Brewster. She sighed and letted him in. " I was about ready to come out there and deck you for that." she muttered.

Brewster laughed. " hey I thought it might be funny if I just had a little fun." He went over to where Wilson was laying. " glad to see your finally awake at last."

" yeah but come to think of it I really don't remember much of what happened." he murmured. Brewster grinned. " don't worry about it. Vee she was concerned about you too and Shegra as well. She...she." he cut himself off. " shes gotten very weak lately refusing to eat or even sleep." Koko turned to look at him as the light in his yellow eyes grew dark. " it kills me to see her like this."

" It hurts us all but all we can do right now is try to support her by any needs nessecary." Replied Koko. Brewster nodded in agreement slowly. " yeah."

Wilson cleared his throat to end the tension of stress. Just then Zack came running into the room. " Brewster! Koko! come quick!" he panted. Brewster pushed past him and went running down the hall. Vee was laying down on the floor of her room. " What happened?" asked Brewster sternly.

" I don't know all I do know however is that she just collasped when I went down here." replied Zack.

Brewster nodded and knelt down next to her. " okay Zack go and get the rest of the group I'll need some help getting her down to the recovery unit." commanded Brewster calmly. Zack nodded. " right."

Her body tempature was really high. Her tanned skin was really pale also. " Vee how could you have let this go on so harshly?" he whispered softly. Koko knelt next to him. His hand stroked her hair. " don't worry though help is on it's way." Koko had never seen him this calm before. _It must be from when he got beaten up or something cause usually hes the one to panic. _she thought.

He reached for Koko's hand locking his fingers in her palm. She gazed up at him and noticed that same look he had when Wilson was injured. _I don't know what changed him but..._ he cut her own thoughts off by gripping hard onto her. " Brewster don't panic." she comforted.

He turned to face her. " what if she slips from me too? then-" she kissed him long and hard. He was about to pass out. Koko realized what she did." Oh god." She whispered. He panted and pulled away from her. " Koko do you?!"

She nodded. " yeah I'm so sorry." He hugged her. " no it's fine just don't tell Wilson okay?" he begged. Vee coughed and began to stir. " vee stay still help is coming." Vee panted and layed down again. She coughed up blood out of the corner of her mouth. " Brew...ster." she moaned. Her pale skin hand gripped his weakly. Her pulse was slowly weakening. " Koko tell Zack to hurry up!" he snapped.

Koko ran and bumped into Zack on the way out. " shes getting weaker please help." she begged.

He motioned for Fletch to help him. They walked back out with her limp in their arms. Brewster was still on the floor on his knees. His body was shaking in sobs. Koko wrapped her arms around him. " She...she NAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. Wilson heard Brewster's howl from down the hall. tears fell out of his eyes. He heard his door open and there stood Koko with Brewster passed out in her arms. His golden eyes were wide open. " He went into shock." she whispered.

Wilson nodded. " Okay." he murmured. She setted Brewster down on the chair for him to rest. She sat down on the edge of the bed with Wilson. She reached for his hand. " I just hope Vee recovers soon."

Shegra woke up in her room. She gazed around at the dark walls of the recovery unit. She whimpered and tryed to move when a hand grabbed her arm. " Shegra you can't move just yet." murmured Skylar. She layed back down and he stroked her hair. She relaxed. "Skylar what happened to me?" She asked.

" you got hurt when the blast went off. The glass it formed around your leg." He replied. His lips came down on her head softly. " just rest my dear." He could sense she was scared. " if your upset you can cry all you want to."

She closed her eyes. " sky im so sorry." He kissed her again. " dont say a word."

Skylar looked to see eddie walk in. He didnt like him considering all the pain he had caused shegra. He pushed past him harshly. Eddie sat down next to shegra. His hand touched hers. " i was so scared when you died on me." He said. " i was literary screaming at you for nights on end. I sat with you without sleeping for three days until you finally woke up."

She reached up and hugged him. He didnt feel semi-warm anymore instead he felt like how every human should be. His blue eyes had that dark blue tint in it. His skin was a light tan. His lips brushed hers as he kissed her. He pulled from her allowing her head to fall on his shoulder. " Eddie I'm so glad me and you are reunited again." she whispered.

He laughed gently. " me too." He looked back behind him to discover Skylar missing." I don't think he'll ever forgive you." she said.

" I know and it's my fault for dieing only to come and show myself to you. It was to soon." She hugged him. " I don't know if it's that or he's being an absol. either way he'll get over it soon enough." she replied.

He got up. " well I better let you rest." Skylar came back in. " just so you know." he pushed Eddie into the wall. " if you hurt her again I will personally kick you tail." he snarled.

Eddie nodded. " it won't happen again I swear."

Skylar got off of him. " it better."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Wilson fell asleep again with Koko sleeping next to him. His friend's soft snoring was soon interrupted by her tormenting nightmare. He felt her clawing the covers and her body moving. He snapped awake in enough time to wake her up. Her blue eyes were wide with fear, her body was covered in sweat, and her skin was pale. She panted harshly. He wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulder. " Koko it's okay your safe now I'm here it's okay." He comforted.

" it was the same dream." She sobbed. " the same dream that haunts me every night."

Wilson kissed the side of her head. " could it be from when we went through the lab?" he asked.

He felt her nod. " yes. Though creatures what were they?" she questioned.

He sighed. " I'm not sure." She went limp next to him slowly slumping back down. Her gaze was on the ceiling watching the fan spin. Her eyes locked onto the blades as they spun in an endless circle. He placed his hands behind his head. " something on your mind?" he asked.

She shook her head. " no." Her phone buzzed silently on the table next to her. " It's Hanzo." she muttered.

Wilson kissed her hand. " its okay go and i will see you when you get home." He murmured. She touched his cheek." Be brave." She left him. He went down on one arm watching the door close. He rested his head down but snarled when a knock sounded on the door. " come in!" He yelled.

Jackman poked his head. " hey wilson." He closed the door behind him. " i heard you might be out for awhile."

Wilson straightened up. " yeah but i will get strong." He tryed to flex his leg. " i cant seem to move my leg."

Jackman sat down. " they may end up replacing it with an automail limb." Jackman pulled out a paper. He opened it. " they have summoned us to take care of the " z" menace."

Wilson gulped. " sir i would love to but I have a girlfriend to take care of." Jackman took his hand. " she needs me now." He whispered.

" I know your worried but brewster will be here to protect her. Right now your team needs you." Jackman smiled. " it will be okay."

Wilson sighed. " cant i think about it?" He asked. Jackman got up. " of course." He left him. Wilson layed down again. He sighed and raised his hand over his head. He closed his eyes. " leaving Koko will be the biggest mistake ever." He whispered. He turned over. " I cant do that ever again I made a promise to her a long time ago." He reached for the dragon tooth necklace he had. " Koko. I am so sorry I let them hurt you." He bowed his head. " your suffering from torments and I cant protect you from them"

Brewster woke up. He felt someone holding his arm. " vee?" He asked.

Vee smiled. " yes its me my dear." Her pulse radiated from her skin. " its alright." She stroked his dark hair. " just get some rest." He heard her start to sing. " vee how is Wilson?" He asked.

She stopped. " he is still not well. They will be replacing his leg tonight." She placed a wet towel on his forehead. Brewster sighed. " Wilson is being recruited to help with the " Z" problem."

He looked at her. " What! no! what if he hurts himself again! I" He grunted and held his side. " Brewster I know he is like a brother to you but he is old enough to make descisons on his own." comforted Vee. She took his hand. " now get some rest and I will see you later."

Wilson woke up to the sound of the door opening. Koko walked in trying to hide the fact that she was tired. She could feel her heart rate speed up. She backed away from the door cautionously. Wilson sensed something was wrong. " Koko what's wrong?" he asked. He opened his arms to allow her to fall into them. She tried so hard not to scream. She began to tremble in fear.

" Koko?" he asked. She slowly reached for his hand as a humanoid scream bellowed through the air. She screamed out loud. " Koko!" cried Wilson clutching her close to him. The door cracked and groaned. She screamed and jumped directly into his arms. " Koko?" he asked. She panted hard. " Koko it's okay theres nothing there." She cried and sobbed into his shoulders. " Koko I'm right here for you." he comforted.

" The dreams their tormenting me again!" she sobbed. Her fist went against his chest." every freaking time I look I see monsters! Their cries! everything!" He layed her head down. " Please make them go away!" she pleaded.

He clutched her hand and placed it near his chest. " Theres nothing to be afraid of." He turned her gaze back on him. " you know I am right here always." She sighed and relaxed a little. He gulped, afraid of what news he would have to tell her. " Koko I have something to tell you."

She got up on her elbows. " what is it Wilson?"

" well they are recuriting the chug patrol to take care of the " z" problem." He took her hand. " leaving you would be the biggest mistake of my life."

He hugged her. Tears stained his cheeks. " you are already suffering enough."

Koko kissed his cheek. " if that is what it takes to protect the town then do so." She moved closer taking him into a hug. " i will be fine."

Wilson layed down with her ontop of him. She cuddled up tucking her legs under neath her. The song, The Lonely Ones, played quietly through the radio. He pulled the sheets around her. She felt safe in his arms. She was breaking on the inside after hearing this news. She allowed a few tears to fall.

" koko? Whats wrong?" Asked wilson. She broke down into tears. " please. Be careful." She begged. He hugged her gently and kissed her head. They both fell asleep.

Brewster woke up again this time with vee asleep next to him. He smiled at her. " shes finally resting. " he murmured.

Eddie kept watch over shegra. His hand stroking her hair while she slept. The doctor said her leg had been replaced successfully but she will be in pain for quite sometime. He kissed her. " shegra you dont know how much i have messed up. I left you and you were almost dead when i found u."

T.

B.c


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Loud noises echoed from the northern construction site. Workers buzzed in the light of the hot and humid evening. Brewster went to one of the work benches to sit down. He stripped off his heavy construction jacket leaving only his gray muscle shirt. He pulled out a bottle of water drinking some of it then pouring it on his face.

" hey Brewster." Greeted Fletch. Brewster dipped his head at him. " sup."

" Zack says he is assigning some workers to the night shift." Brewster grinned. " let me guess you and Tyne are on it?"

Fletch laughed at him. " yep!" He slapped Brewster on the back. " I'm kinda sad that you and that girl of yours haven't hooked up yet."

Brewster sighed heavily. " no she's made it very clear to me that she loves Wilson."

Fletch whistled. " dats cold."

Brewster punched him. " shut up! If she wants to be with him I have to respect that." There was a period of silence. " my one big fear is me not being there when she needs me."

Fletch looked at him. " don't worry." He grinned and gave him a " thumb's up" " a girl like that is lucky to have a male like you as a friend."

Brewster went in to his private portable. He thought about what Fletch had said. He shook his head. " no if she wants to be with him it's fine." He whispered under his breathe. He heard his video phone go off. He turned it on to see Koko on the other end.

" hi Brewster." She greeted.

" hi Koko I was just thinking about you today." He replied.

" oh really? Me too. I figured I would give you a call once you got finished about Wilson. They replaced his leg which was a success." She began. Brewster looked past her to see Wilson passed out. " he's been out most of the day."

Brewster could tell she was hiding something. The lack of sleep, body language, and the way her voice was slowly dying gave Brewster a clue as to how she was doing. " Koko are you doing okay?" He asked. " you don't look well."

Koko didn't answer him. " koko?" She didn't know what to tell him. " Brewster I am fine. I am just stressed that's all." She lied. She hated having to lie to her friends especially hanzo who was really close to her.

Brewster coughed. " okay I will be home soon once my site is finished."

Koko smiled at him. " yeah it will be great to see you again."

He chuckled under his breathe. " yes I miss you guys. I miss when we were together all the time."

Koko beamed. " um hmm." His heart was fluttering again. " I love you guys. Take care."

" okay bye Brewster." Then the video phone went dead. His room went dark again. He went to his bed and layed down. He turned onto his side. _Koko you don't know how bad I need to be with you._ He thought sadly. His golden eyes closed.

Koko walked away from the blank screen. Part of her wanted to call him and tell him everything. She wanted to hear his comforting voice. She stopped herself. " good night my dear sweet Brewster." She whispered. She went to go sit on the edge of wilson's bed. The clutches of exhaustion grabbed her. A pair of hands reached for her and pulled her next to him. He kissed her neck and rested his head on her shoulder.

She gave up fighting the urge not to sleep. His body was beckoning telling her that it was alright. Wilson wrapped his arms around her waste pulling her close. " when I leave I am going to miss this." He whispered. " every night I will picture us being here like this."

" Wilson I have something to tell you." She whispered. He kissed her again. " yes?" He asked.

" they did an ultrasound on me and..." she broke down. " I'm pregnant with your child."

He froze. " wilson?" His arms loosened. " Koko are you sure? I mean we are both nineteen? How is that possible?" She got up. " aw Crap I am so sorry Wilson I made you angry." She sobbed.

He reached for her. " no no no I'm glad. I am shocked but happy." He hugged her. " Wilson what are we going to tell brewster?" She asked.

The smile faded. " yeah he's going to be heart broken."

She took his hand. " look let's not tell him yet." She leaned on him. " he'll think he's being betrayed." Wilson kissed her. The two fell asleep.

Brewster woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He fisted it and turned over to feel another body sitting next to him. His tired eyes strained to see Tyne sitting next to him. Tyne looked up from the photo she was looking at. " go back to sleep Brewster." She murmured.

" tyne? What are you doing here?" He asked.

" Zack told me to tell you that you and me have the rest of the project off." She whispered.

She got up with her coat in hand. " get some much needed rest you deserve it." Brewster layed down on his side. He yawned loudly before going back into his comatose sleep. Tyne stayed there for a few more minutes and then left.

Koko wasn't sure how she had been out. There was still a warm body next to her. She woke up to the sound of Wilson stirring. " go back to sleep love." He whispered.

He gently moved her to the center. " i''ve got to go now." He whispered kissing her. " Brewster will be here soon."

She grabbed his arm. " Wilson." She whispered. " please come home safely"

He nodded then left her. He paused before closing the door tightly.

She ran to it noticing he was gone. She stepped out into the hall. The hall was empty apart of calley's soft snoring down it.

Brewster made it back home finally. His dark colored body was beatened, scrapped, and dirty. He saw a female standing in the hallway. He ran to her, hugging her from behind.

" Brewster!" She cried. She turned and hugged her friend tightly. He leaned on her neck. " Koko." He drew in her sweet scent. " you have no idea how long I have waited for you."

She began to cry. " he's gone. He's gone." Brewster rubbed her back. " its okay. Shh it's okay I'm here now."

She held onto him tighter. " I'm so glad to see you." He grinned closing his eyes. Calley walked out tired eyed. " Koko what is going on?" She asked. Her green eyes widened. " Brewster!" She ran and hugged him.

Dunbar leaned backwards in his chair. His tired eyes strained against the glare of the computer monitor. He sighed and looked at the photo he took of him, the trainees, and Calley,. He smiled. _Dunbar are you sure that your going to be okay without me?_

_Yes Calley, I knew our time together was going to end. _

_She touched him. " you were a great help to me Dunbar. You took me in when no one else would._

He frowned a little. A knock came at his dorm. " enter!" He shouted tiredly. Calley poked her head in. " hey boss." She greeted.

Dunbar turned with his chair. " calley? I thought you were going with them."

Calley shook her head. " no I am staying here. He said I am better off being here with you." She replied. " besides I kinda miss being with you. I know it's tough considering they are all in their teens now. "

Dunbar stood up. " no...no I'm glad you stayed." He hugged her. " have you been by to see shegra yet?" He asked. " no but I plan to."

Wilson found Jake and stood by him. " hey kid have you met Altair yet? " he asked.

" no I haven't" said Wilson as he put on his work outfit. Jake whistled and a grey German Shepard appeared. Wilson bent down to pet him. " jackman said he would be able to help us fight the "z" menace."

Wilson didn't look at his friend. " Jake can I tell you something?" He asked. Jake nodded. " sure."

" my girlfriend she's pregnant I am a little worried about her." He whispered. Jake clapped his shoulder. " she'll be fine."

Jackman coughed at them. " if you guys will go to your stations please." Wilson laughed. " sorry sir." Jake followed in behind Wilson. " kid check this out." He pulled a cover off the sabercycle. " they made us bikes to get to the lab faster." Wilson got on top of it. " it feels nice."

Jake got on the other on. He placed his patrol tag into the slot activating a map. " okay according to this, it's five miles outside of both chuggington and tootington." He marked it on the waypoint.

The H.Q's door opened. Wilson and Jake were both launched by an electromagnetic slingshot. Their wheels hit the dirt path racing across the mud. The intercom went off. " rangers your job is to gather Intel about the experiments that went on in that lab. Engage hostiles if nessicrary."

Jake nodded. " will do sir over and out." He revved the engine causing the cycle to go faster. Wilson followed in behind him.

Vee walked into shegra's room. The young teen was still sleeping quietly. Vee saw the puppy grin on her face. " shegra honey...if you are still listening I have something for you." She pulled out an official chuggington rescuer tag. She tied it around her neck. " it's a gift from Calley and I. She said that jackman approved of your place in the squad." She stroked the youngsters' hair. " congrats kiddo."

Skylar walked in on her. " am I intruding?" He gruffed. She shook her head. " no." She turned to face him. " thank you so much for taking care of when Eddie died."

He raised his hand. " no problem."

Vee took her adopted daughter's hand. " I am such a bad mother and leader. I let her and Wilson nearly die."

Skylar sat down next to her. " Vee don't say that your not bad." He comforted. " she loves you and treated you like a mom. In fact your her stepmom"

Vee nodded. " suppose so." She let go. " right well I'd better get going." Skylar watched as she left. _I want to be the first one when she wakes up. _

His sister skipped in. " hi brother!" She piped. Skylar hugged her. " hi Lisa." He murmured. He looked deep into her blue eyes. " Skylar lets go home now." She begged.

" no absolutely not! We can't! " he growled. " that place is where they kidnapped you!"

Lisa whimpered at his anger. " sky." He held her close. " I can't allow you to get hurt again."

" it's because of her isn't it?" She asked pointing at shegra. " the only reason why your staying is because she is here."

Skylar sighed. " almost, it feels like we have met before. My soul somehow calls to her that's why I will stay as long as she needs me." He lowered his head on her. " besides I love my job here."

Lisa pecked her brother on the cheek, " as long as your happy, I'm happy. Its nice to see you finally so calm again." She held his hand enjoying his warmth. " mom would be proud if she was here."

He yawned. " now get some rest." She said softly before leaving him. Skylar layed down next to shegra. Skylar kept his gaze on her chest as it rose and fell with each breathe she took. He chuckled softly, _you've made it this far kid keep going. _He mused as he turned over. _Just keep living and breathing._ His forest green eyes fluttered closed.

He felt someone leaning on him, at first, he thought it was Lisa. He reached behind him to discover shegra had her arms around him. She had firm grip on him. He didn't fight her, he was too tired from his own battles to fight.

She cuddled him. " sky? " she whispered. He turned over. " yes?" She opened one of her eyes. " thank you for taking care of me."

He nodded. " my pleasure in fact I was the one that took you here when you were hurt. I cried for about four hours begging you not to go."

He touched her. " you were so weak. You barely ate or slept, you just sat there telling me you couldn't sleep because the monster was after you." She looked at him. " so every night I would lay with you and stay with you until morning."

" sky I'm sorry I cause that much grief. I have never had a man that-" she was cut off by Calley who ran in. " shegra come quick! Its Eddie!"

Shegra weakly stood and with the help of Skylar, she walked down the hall. Calley lead them to the isolation unit. She stopped in front of one of the doors. " shegra you might not like what you are about to see."

Shegra hobbled over to the door. " do it." She muttered. Calley opened the metal door for them to enter. She closed and locked it behind them. Eddie was behind a glass door. His clothes were torn, blood covered him, and his eyes had that deranged expressions in them.

" two days two days." He chanted madly. His nails ranked the wall. " two days I was in here."

Shegra walked to the glass wall. " Eddie what happened to you?" She asked. He laughed. " what? You don't like the new me? " he lauched himself at her. " you don't like this." He decked the wall scaring her. Skylar held her close to him.

" Eddie what are you?" She questioned. He laughed again. " I have become one of them! My body is full of this power!" She began to back away. " sky get me out of here!" She begged. " I can't stand to look at him anymore!"

Skylar carried her outside. A loud clank sounded inside the cell. "I WILL HAVE YOU ACOSTA! YOUR BODY WILL BE MINE! " he yelled.

Shegra cryed into Skylar. Calley wrapped her arms around her. " he's a monster." She sobbed. Skylar held her. " I need to see Vee where is she?" She asked.

Calley took her. " Skylar you deal with Eddie." Skylar huffed and went back inside. Calley helped her into vee's dorm. " shegra?" Asked Vee.

Shegra pulled away from her mentor. " she saw Eddie and it's bad Vee."

" leave us." Ordered Vee calmly. Calley bowed to them as she left the dorm. Vee sat on the edge of her bed. " come here child." She motioned for shegra to sit. Shegra hobbled over to her. " Vee he scared me. "

Vee took her hand feeling it shake under hers. " Eddie he's not himself he's...he's" she stammered. Vee hugged her. " I know but if he doesn't recover soon, he will have to be put down."

Shegra gulped. " I understand now Vee. He can't be saved I knew bringing him back was a bad idea."

" shegra you did it out of love. I would have done the same thing." Comforted vee. " now go and rest." She smiled. " you still have a while to go before you have recovered."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Eddie laughed. " then what are you going to tell her?"

" that you murdered yourself." He pulled the trigger. " wait!" Shouted Eddie. Skylar didn't take his aim off him. " can I talk to her?"

" boy you blew the chance when you went mad. Its too late now, she's scared of you." Eddie flung himself at the window. " I SAID LET ME SEE HER!" He snapped.

Skylar shot him in the head. Eddie's body slumped onto the floor. He walked back outside to see Morgan standing in the hall. " don't bother the job is done." He muttered.

Morgan opened his mouth then closed it again. " we tried treating him but."

" you did what you had to do and that's that."

Koko walked into hanzo's dorm. " hanzo?" She asked quietly. Hanzo walked into his bedroom. " ah koko nice to see you. May I ask what you are doing here?" He questioned.

" hanzo I heard you were an excellent fighter in your day, can you teach me to fight?" She asked.

Hanzo thought about it. " I am having a child and his life depends on me." She whispered. " I can't afford to get killed. Please hanzo!"

Hanzo sighed. " okay." He walked with her out the door. " be back here tomorrow." She nodded. " will do." She watched as he closed the door gently.

Koko felt her stomach. _Don't worry I will be back soon_. Echoed a voice. She felt her stomach turn causing her to run and vomit into a trash can. She slid down the wall. " I will protect him." She promised. Brewster found koko passed out in a corner. He picked her up and carried her to the lounge area. He found it empty with anyone except Calley who was typing on her laptop. He layed koko down on the couch.

Calley looked up at him. " Calley what's going on with koko?" He questioned. Calley closed her computer. " she hasn't been as energetic. She's threw up a lot, she's become very moody." Calley sighed upon answering: " she's a girl you know that they go through their cycle."

Brewster nodded. " alright." He looked at her sleeping form. " I am just concerned about her that's all."

Calley motioned for him to sit by her. " I understand." She grinned at him. " besides I want to hear all about your new job."

They talked and laughed for hours. Calley exchanged tales and stories about her job. They were cut off when calley's com went off. She frowned. " well I guess they do need me."

Brewster followed her. " Brewster tell Dunbar I will be back." She called over her shoulder. He paused and yelled back. : " I will!"

Koko stirred and saw Brewster standing next to her. She wrapped her arms around him savoring his warmth. Brewster saw that she wasn't well still. " Brewster can you help me down to the infirmary, I don't feel well."

Brewster carried her in his arms. She felt her sides contract harshly. She screamed out holding her stomach. Brewster picked up his pace. She held onto him tightly. He wrapped his coat around her. " gaah!" She screamed. She began to cough up blood. " hang on! We are almost there!" He turned down the hall. The doctor turned his head. "Please you have to take her." He begged.

" okay lay her on that gurny" he ordered. Brewster layed her down. " sir your going to have to stay here." He said.

Brewster protested with them but he gave up as they whisked her away. He went into the waiting room. He looked at the clock in panic. He walked over to the counter. " excuse me but can I get a progress on koko uzamaki's condition please?" He asked.

" sir we don't know at the moment but nurse David will call you when he finds out something." She murmured.

He sat back down again. His phone went off but he ignored the call. He heard a man talking with a female at the counter. " Fletch!" He cried. Fletch turned. " hey kiddo! " he joined his friend. " so I heard lover girl is hurt. How is she?"

Brewster sighed. " that's the thing I have no idea." He looked at him. " they won't tell me anything."

A male nurse walked forwards them. " excuse me are any of you gentlemen Brewster Hitsuga?" He questioned.

Brewster raised his hand." I'm nurse David. I have a status on Mrs. Uzamaki's condition. She is going to be fine apart from suffering a minor stomach spasm. She's resting now and will be able to return on her feet tomorrow."

Brewster sighed with relief. " can I see her?" He asked. Nurse David nodded. " of course." Fletch followed Brewster to koko's room. Koko was asleep in her bed. Her tawny white tipped hair layed out behind her head. " wow she's hot." Muttered Fletch.

Brewster shouldered him. " don't be a pedo" he whispered. Brewster sat down next to her. Fletch coughed. " well I am going to go find Tyne but we will see you at dinner."

He left the duo alone in the room. He listened for several seconds before leaving. Koko woke up to see a warm pair of yellow eyes watching her. She blinked at him. " Brewster." She rasped sorely. He creased her hair slowly. " David said you'll be just fine. " he whispered.

Her hand moved to her stomach. She felt a kick under her skin. She smiled quietly knowing that her offspring was save from death. She noticed Brewster was staring at her. " koko why do you keep doing that? Are you keeping something from me?" He asked.

Koko layed her hand down. " no." She grunted when she felt it again. " koko is it happening again? Should I call the doctor?" Koko shook her head. " no I'm fine Brewster." She touched his cheek. " honest."

He held it down to his chest. His heart steadily beat under her hand. " as long as you are okay then I'm happy." His arm had a small scar in the shape of a cresent moon. She leaned her hand on it and closed her blue eyes. _Oh Brewster I wish I could tell you. _She thought. He kissed her on the head. " Brewster can you sing me shegra's lullaby please?" She asked.

He sung to her quietly: " sleep...where moon is full. Where the light of enchanted stars glow. Sleep my sweet tomorrow goes...fear not for I am here."

Koko fell asleep. He layed her head on the pillow. " goodnight my dear sweet koko." He whispered as he left. He bidded the staff a goodnight before taking off to find Fletch and Tyne.

He found them eating dinner side by side. Fletch waved him over. " hey man over here!" He shouted. Brewster sat down on the other side of Fletch and Tyne. Brewster noticed a tray of food set out for him. " thanks." He murmured gratefully. Fletch chuckled. " don't mention it, it was tyne's idea."

Tyne shouldered him. " what! It was!" He exclaimed. She leaned on him. " hey Brewster did Fletch ever tell you we were getting married?"

He gasped. " no! Congrats you two!" He reached over and hugged them both.

Wilson and Jake made a makeshift camp to sleep at. Nothing but the sounds of any wildlife echoed. Wilson setter his jacket down and layed ontop of it. His gaze went up to the darkened sky above.

Jake made his bed on a fallen log. " tomorrow we head to the top of the hill on foot." He muttered. Wilson didn't listen to him. " yo! Did ya hear me!" He yelled.

" yeah dude I heard ya." He replied yawning. Jake shook his head and layed down. He lit a small fire to keep them warm. " without any sunlight, the earth has gotten cold. " Jake wrapped his work coat tighter around him.

Wilson got on his arms to see better. " yep." He heard a high pitch hissing sound behind them. He reached for the laserbolt gun on the bike. The creature lept causing him to shot it. Jake pulled him away. Wilson panted. " well that was unexpected."

" ya think!"

Brewster went to his dorm. The room had been abandoned for three months since he left for the restoration project. The photos, clothes, and small items were still where he left it. He found a lot of small notes from koko posted on his desk. He read them a loud to himself chuckling and remembering every memory held to them. He found one that grabbed his attention

_Brewster_

_I am so sorry but...Dunbar he is gravely ill. The doctors say that he may not live long. He...he stays in his room a lot of the time._

_Calley she is taking care of him now. I visit him occasionally but he is getting stronger every day._

He ran down the hall and into dunbar's room. Dunbar looked up from his pillow. " brewster? What are you-"

" why didn't you tell me you were ill?" Questioned brewster. He hugged his mentor. " I could have taken care of you."

Dunbar layed his hands around him. " you can't leave you have to recover." Dunbar looked at him. " Brewster I'm right here. I didn't tell you only because I didn't want you to worry." He rasped. He turned away to cough. " the last thing I want is to hurt you guys."

Brewster cried into him. Dunbar rubbed his back comfortingly. " brewster." He whispered. He felt his body go cold. Tears fell out of his eyes as he collapsed. " please take care of your brother and sister."

Brewster looked up to see his mentor dying in front of him. "Wait! Don't!" Dunbar held him close. " don't you dare go! Dunbar!" He shook him. Dunbar went limp. " no please no! No!" He begged. Grabbing a hold of dunbar's clothes, he cried into him.

Calley walked in to see Brewster crying into her fallen friend. She ran to him holding his head. " dunbar? Honey?" She asked. He was still. His brown eyes were still open and his gaze was on the room. Calley touched her hand to her mouth and placed her kissed hand on his forehead. " goodbye old friend sleep easy." She whispered.

She carried Dunbar down to the church so everyone could pay their respects. Vee bowed her head. " he was a great friend and a great trainer." Her voice broke. " I have lost so many to this fight."

Calley kept her gaze down. " I know but he is no longer suffering."

Koko woke up from her sleep. She found Brewster missing but beside her was a note. She held it smiling at his words. " koko." Rasped a voice. She looked to see Brewster in tears by the doorway.

She gasped and hobbled to him. He fell into her arms hoping that her warmth would comfort him. " hey what's wrong?" She asked.

" Dunbar he passed away." He wailed. Koko gulped hugging her friend tighter. She took a hold of any of his pain. She raised his chin kissing him right on the lips. He gasped and pulled her close. His hand was tangled in her hair. He widened the kiss. He pushed her into the wall allowing himself to feel her.

She pulled away. " Brewster you can't," she whispered. He had his hands down her hips. " I mean it." She pushed him away. " why? Why what's wrong?" He questioned. She looked at him. " I'm I'm pregnant with wilson's child."

He froze. " brewster? Brewster?" She hugged him but he pulled away. " how..ho..ho.. how long has this been going on?" He growled. Koko squeaked. " Brewster we didn't mean to...I...we" she gulped.

" come then! Spill it!" He roared. " its been going on for six months." She whimpered.

He began to shake. " you lied to me! You said that you were fine but you were hiding this from me the entire time!" He began to phase. Fletch heard yelling coming from the room. " oh god kid don't!" He yelled grabbing Brewster. Brewster jumped up into the air going full demon. He roared at koko scaring her.

" Wilson help me!" She screamed. Fletch punched him in the stomach. Brewster collapsed on the floor in his normal human state. Fletch took koko into his arms. " shh baby girl shh it's okay." He comforted. She felt it move in her. " oh god please no kid not now." She was going limp. " Tyne!" He yelled.

Tyne ducked in grabbing koko away from him. His legs was covered in blood and water. He began to clean himself frantically. He muttered a loud curse under his breathe. He picked up his friend and layed him on the bed. " kid! Kid wake up!" He ordered. " come on Brewster! " Brewster woke up to see Fletch in panic mode. " it's lover girl I think she has gone into labor." Screaming went on down the hall. Brewster flinched. " Crap I really freaking messed up." He rubbed his face. " Awwww Crap."

Tyne came back in. Her gaze was red with anger as she decked Brewster across the face" Tyne!" Yelled Fletch. " what the Heck was that for!"

She turned to him. " you otta be damn lucky she didn't lose her child Brewster." She snapped. Her fists clenched tightly. " I won't let anything happen to another mother's child." She stormed off. Brewster rubbed the side that she hit him with. " what's with her?" He asked.

Fletch sighed. " she was a mom once." He started. He took off his jacket to reveal the scar on his arm. " I snapped and lost control."

_Tyne crawled away from him holding her belly. _" i...I went wolf and when I did." _He charged stabbing her. She grabbed his foreleg weakly. _" I killed our child." He rolled the selves down. " I did that to her. She can never forgive me nor can she ever forget."

He looked at Brewster. " that's why she got like that." He stood up. " you should go and find your girlfriend now." Brewster went down the hall to see koko crying into her pillow. " Brewster go away!" She yelled. She threw the pillow at him. " koko I am so sorry." He hugged her. She wrapped her arms around her scarred stomach. " koko please." He begged. " don't send me away."

Koko stroked his hair. " Brewster shh I know your angry at me." She grunted holding it. She began to fell spasms in her stomach. She gritted her teeth when water came out of her. One of the nurses came in herding him out. Fletch grabbed him and drug him down the hall.

Tyne hugged Brewster. " Tyne why don't you stay with him?" Fletch's voice broke. Tyne nodded to him. He slammed the door when he left. " Tyne what happens if she?"

" she will knowing her I know she will." She kissed his hair. " thank you Tyne" he said softly. She smiled. " you are very welcome Brewster." The tension rang in the air as Brewster paced back and forth. Tyne kept singing to herself quietly. " excuse me mister histuga?" Said the nurse.

Brewster walked over to her. " yes?" He asked. " the baby is fine but your friend is very, very weak." She murmured gravely. "She has lost a lot of blood." Brewster got bold. " I am an o+ take my blood if you need to."

The nurse nodded. " okay" she lead him to where the blood transfusion room was. She set him up and waited for the right amount of blood to build up. Brewster felt dizzy once the process had been completed.

" okay that should help her." She murmured. Brewster blacked out in the bed.

_Koko woke up in a room with blinding white light. She stumbled around til she reached two huge stone doors. In the middle sat a green dragon._

_" I have been waiting for you guardian of the leaves." It chanted. _

_" where am i?" She asked. " you are located in the void. Guardian through these two doors is life or death. Your path is up to you." It said._

_" so I basically decide my fate.."_

_" yes but remember dying will break the chain that binds the trio." Chanted a red dragon. " we stand unite but divided..."_

_" we will fall."_

_Koko went torwards the gate of life. She opened the door and felt herself being pulled in. _

Koko woke up very slowly. Her body ached still from the painful delivery. She felt around her. " I'm alive." She whispered. She laughed. Brewster heard her and stirred. " koko."

She turned over to see him laying next to her. He had a small liger plush in his arms. " I couldn't find a bear sorry." She took it from him. " no I love it thanks." She cuddled it.

" look I'm sorry. I lost control of my thoughts not meaning to harm or scare you. Its just I thought that you and I would be together but I thought wrong. See the worse mistake I did was hurt you and your child." He murmured. His hand wrapped a strand of hair behind her ear. " I never want to do that again."

Koko hugged him. " Brewster you gave me a part of you and that's apologetic enough." She cuddled him. " I love you." Her eyes dropped closed. He leaned on her while she slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Wilson and Jake both arrived at the abandoned lab. Jake pulled out a toxin reader. " toxin levels are extremely low here." He observed. " we are good to go." Wilson turned on his flashlight and followed Jake inside. The lab was dark and empty. Shattered glass, dust, and papers painted the place. Jake whistled. " I see why it was abandoned when it was."

Wilson went over to a door. " hey Jake check this out." Jake peered in through the glass to see a computer room on the other side. " okay set the door charges." Wilson placed door charged all around the door. The explosion knocked the door in. Jake began tapping into the mainframe. A small holographic screen showed up. " welcome host to the sneak preview of OPERATION TOTAL WAR. Here as you can see we have created an army by using the corpses of the dead." The screen flashed to creatures that were sleeping in jars. " these minions soul purpose is to destroy. So we will use them to reek war across the whole continent and pretty soon..the whole world."

The lab lights came on. The room lit up with those creatures still asleep in the jars. " hopefully you will be able to control them host." The screen went dead. " Wilson we may have company." The jar glass began to break. The green fluid rushed out of the cracks. The creatures fell from the wires that held them up. Wilson pulled out his gun. " get ready." The monsters woke up each one of them screaming. Their eyes had a strange blue light in them. Wilson shot them before they even had a chance to move.

One of them blind sided Jake. Jake slashed at it cutting it in half with his machete. Wilson ran to his side. " well that wasnt part of the plan."

Koko woke up from her sleep. She reached for her phone dialing her love's number. She heard it go to voicemail. Brewster leaned up. " hey." He greeted.

She hugged him feeling her stomach throb a little. She felt weak and dizzy but with Brewster all of her pain faded. " don't worry the demon blood burns at first but over time you'll get used to it." He smelt her hair again. " oh koko you have no idea how long I've waited."

She savored his warmth for quite sometime. He layed down with her again. She touched his face stroking the bruse where Tyne hit him. He closed his eyes. " just rest my dear." He said. He heard a sharp knock at the door. He got up to see Calley standing there. " hey it's my turn." She grinned.

Brewster left but noticed Calley was hurt. He sent a nurse in. " she's hurt." He murmured. He left the hospital room. His phone buzzed madly. " wilson?" He asked.

" hey I just checking on koko how is she?" He questioned.

Brewster gulped. " I hurt her Wilson."

" what?!"

" I hurt her. See I snapped when I did, I caused her to go into early labor." He said. " so now she is laying in that bed with my blood in her!"

Wilson let out a semi-snarl. " Brewster did you leave any scars on her?"

Brewster shook his head. " no she is scarless"

Wilson closed his eyes. " can I talk to her? Please I have to hear her voice again."

Brewster walked back into her room. He handed his phone to her. " it's Wilson." She picked it up. "Wilson? Wilson? Oh my god it's you." She gasped.

" koko I heard what happened are you okay?" He asked worriedly. " yes I'm fine. Our baby he looks almost exactly like you but he has the white tips like me. "

Wilson placed his hand over his heart in relief." Good and I will be happy to see him once I get home."

" so how long before you are back again?"

" not long maybe tomorrow if we are lucky."

Koko smiled." Okay see you then." She hung up on him. She placed the phone back in brewster's hand. Brewster didn't say anything to her for the rest of the day.

Fletch felt bad about storming off but he couldn't stand seeing pain or hurt. He just kept walking and walking ignoring voices around him. He climbed the balcony stairs until he reached the open area on the roof. The balcony had small plants, variety of shrubs, and a view of the horizon. He leaned onto one of the railings. " fletch? " asked a voice.

He turned to see Skylar behind him. " sup Skylar." He said. Skylar leaned on the rail with him. " what a beautiful sight." He muttered.

Fletch just kept his gaze on the horizon. Smoke bellowed from nearby structures. Skylar stretched.

Shegra woke up in vee's room. Vee was stroking her. " finally your awake." She laughed.

Shegra got up. " how long have I been out?" She asked.

" over a day. You deserved it." She replied. Shegra ran down the halls and straight into eddie's chamber. She turned to see him slumped on the floor dead.

" oh god! Please please no! " she sobbed. She held him in her arms. " no Eddie! Eddie! Wake up!" She shook him. " Eddie!" She cried into his body harshly. Her fingers were tangled in his brown hair. " edddiie!" She howled.

She took his body and went outside with it. She buried him in the flower field that he had showed her. She scratched the earth. " Eddie I'm so sorry I was too late." She felt someone take her hand. Skylar hugged her smoothing her hair in comfort. She cried into him. " shegra." He whispered.

Shegra hugged him tighter. She buried her face deep into his clothing. " sky." She sobbed. " don't you ever die on me either. " he rubbed her back. " you have my word." He took her to a small crystal forest. The area was lit in its white glow. He lead her to a fluorite tree. " this is where I go to clear my head." He layed under it and invited her to lay next to him.

" sky it's beautiful." She said in awe. He wrapped an arm around her. She nuzzled into him. She sniffed his warm scent. " shegra you are even more lovely. Heck you are more lovely than these crystals."

She blushed. " thanks." He took her and placed him ontop of him. He rubbed her back and she kissed him. He moved down her sides til his hands rested on her hips. She rested her head under his chin. " sky I love you." She murmured.

He closed his eyes and leaned down on her. The two stayed like that for a minute before Skylar heard a loud boom. He held onto shegra tightly. She screamed when a blast title wave came for them. The tree snapped in half blowing them away. Skylar got in front of her when he was struck in the back by a crystal shard.

He protected her from the impact. Skylar got up to check on her. " shegra?" He grunted. She opened her eyes. " sky I'm okay." He fell to his elbows. " good." She looked behind him to see the tree blown in half.

" sky we have to get out of here." She said. He carried her back to base when another bomb struck near by. He threw her into the entrance just in time before it hit him. She watched as he flew into the rocks. He went limp from the impact.

She ran out there to him. " sky?" She asked. He coughed. " shegra?" He hugged her. " oh thank god." She gasped. The two hugged each other. His hands began to go her pockets and she flinched. " sky I can't."

He kissed her. " I understand but." He moved in on her. " I have to."

Koko felt a viberation. Brewster motioned for her to stay where she was. He looked out the window very slowly. He screamed when a zombie attacked the window. " koko run!" He yelled. She took off running. Calley heard Brewster scream. She charged with her combat axe whacking it off him. She helped him up. " go i'll deal with it." The zombie got back up. " run!" The two began to spar with each other.

Koko kept running until she ran into hanzo. " koko whats-" he was cut off by an agonizing scream. He told her to stay in his room until he got back. Hanzo saw Calley crawling to the door. The young female was hurt. " here." Hanzo pulled out a natural cure to heal her. She panted harshly taking the edges of her clothes and tying them around her wounds. Hanzo helped her. " hanzo I need help getting up. My leg is broke." She rasped.

Hanzo slinged her over his shoulder. " thank you."

Brewster hunted for koko. He heard crying in one of the rooms. He stopped at the door where the sound was the loudest. He opened the door to see her with her knees bent at her chest. He bent down and hugged her.

She kissed him harshly. " I'm here now I will never leave you again." He whispered. She heard her phone go off again. " Wilson." She cried.

" koko honey what's wrong?" He asked. " the zombies they attacked us." She replied through her tears.

He growled. " okay stay where you are I am on my way over there now." He hung up. Koko hugged Brewster tighter.

Wilson got on his bike. " Jake I'm leaving to go back to base." He muttered.

" um okay Wilson then I will notify jackman of the issue." Wilson took off fast down the trail. He nearly burned out the nuclear reactor in it. He arrived back to base in quick time. He dashed down the stairs and on into the dorm wing. Wilson found hanzo's room. He opened the door very slowly.

Koko looked to see the love of her life standing there. She ran into his arms. " oh koko I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for allowing you to get hurt." He held her closer. " I won't leave you again I swear."

Brewster left the room eurptedly. " Brewster!" She caught his arm. " wait!" He tugged away from her picking up his pace. " just go away!" He said in anger. " I never want to see you again!"

Koko gulped. " I know you don't mean that! Come back please!" She begged. He turned around. Their lips met this time they felt it. He held her close to him allowing his tears of pain to fall. " Brewster please I want you here with me. " she begged softly.

" koko I can never hurt you again. Wilson is here now he will take care of you." He began to choke. " I can't..." he left her there. The only time she saw him was his retreating form. Wilson finally caught up with her. She slid down the wall. Wilson bent next to her. " he's gone." She whispered. " I hurt him"

He rubbed her back. _I...can't...hurt...you _was the thought that kept running through her.

A few hours passed...

Tyne and Fletch waited for Brewster. " hey Zack have you seen Brewster?" he asked. Zack shook his head. " no i have not why?"

" cause the kid hasn't showed up the rest of the night. he isn't answering his phone which unlike him."

Zack scratched his head. " alright start a search." Fletch yelled for him all over the place. " Brewster! hey kid where are ya!" he called. " Hey where are you!"

Brewster heard Fletch's voice but didn't answer him. " Brewster! Brewster!" called Fletch. Brewster got back away from the door he was hiding behind. He hid behind the desk. Tyne had a feeling as to where he went. She opened the door. " Brewster?" she said softly.

Brewster didn't move. " hey i know your in here." she whispered. Brewster came out of hiding. His dark skin was stained in salt. " hey what's wrong?"

Brewster didn't look at her. " I lost her again." he muttered. Tyne took his hand. " I lost her to him. "

Tyne felt a tear fall on her hand. " Brewster she still loves you dearly." she comforted.

His blood shot eyes looked at her. " I should know I heard her shout your name when she was being treated." she smiled at him gently. " she cares for you trust me."

He leaned on her. " Tyne part of me wants her and part of me only views her as a friend. Her and I have always been together ever since we were novices. I...I can't explain the feelings that I get around her. " he sat down. "She makes me feel whole. If I lost her then I would lose control again."

She wrapped an arm around her. " I have to move on now. My job is done here."

Tyne hugged him. " Brewster she is still your friend. She watches you like a little lamb." she rubbed his shoulder. " She didn't reject you." The door went again, Koko stood there shaking. " Brewster."

Brewster stood up and took her into his arms. " Koko I'm sorry I feel like such a big idiot now." he gripped onto her. " I shouldn't have run away from you."

Koko returned his hug. " You...you deserved to..." she stammered.

Wilson followed her into the room. " thank god!" he sighed. he hugged his friend. " don't ever do that to us again!" he snapped gently. " especially not Koko."

He nodded. " you have my word."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Wilson let go of his friend when he heard clawing noises outside of the room. He turned around to see the door nob jingling madly.

Tyne got in front of them. Her body went into protective mode. The door cracked. " kids get down!" The enemy crashed through the door. Tyne caught it as it slammed into her. The creature and her crashed through the window falling to their death below.

Brewster heard a painful yell of pain. Fletch heard someone crash down below him. That familiar scream shook through his head.

He ran outside to see a zombie dead ontop of his lover. His heart skipped beats while he pulled it off of her.

" Tyne! Tyne!" He screamed. He held her hand. " Fletch I'm cold." She said weakly. He saw scars from where she was hit. " Tyne hold on please I can't loose you not again." He begged.

She smoothed his hair. " Fletch I love you...so much. Please take care of Brewster." Her eyes glassed over and she went still.

He bowed his head. " Tyne." He held her body. " Tyne you can't please." He cried into her. He gazed up wards at the sky. He saw a small star shoot past the moon. " Tyne."

" sign me up!" Jackman turned around in his chair to see Fletch standing there.

" for what?" He asked calmly.

" I want to join the chug patrol." Muttered Fletch.

Jackman raised his eye brow at him. " you can't be serious fletch?"

" I am!" He snapped.

Jackman sighed at him. " oye you don't know what you have gotten yourself into but I can't take you sorry."

Fletch began to leave his office slamming the door in anger. Jackman knew why Fletch wanted to join.

Fletch stepped outside of the base. The warm wind hitted him. He found a rock and sat down on it.

Brewster went to find his friend. He hollered for him all over the place. He finally found him outside. " Fletch?"

Fletch didn't answer him he kept his face in his hands. Brewster sat next to him. " hey." He said softly.

Fletch turned an eye at him. " not right now man."

Brewster hugged him. " I know your upset but is blaming yourself really the answer?"

Fletch shook his head. " no but when she was the only thing you had to hold on to wouldn't you?"

Brewster sat down. " I would but you tend not to think about pain when it happens. " Fletch held Brewster closer to him. " I have Koko now and if she were to..." he cut himself off.

Wilson stroked koko's hair. He kept rocking her back and forth in comfort. " it's okay baby." He comforted.

Koko kept holding onto him. She was still shaking in fear. " it said it was after me. I have something it wants." She looked up at him. " I need to see Vee. "

Vee heard a knock at her door. She opened it to see Wilson holding koko. " come in you two." She said softly.

Wilson sat Koko on her bed and sat behind her. " we need to talk to you."

Vee raised an eyebrow. " oh? About what?"

" Vee I remembered that tale that you told us when we were young about the trio. You said that we were the next line of guardians to protect the world. We were attacked by a monster he said I had something he wants." Replied Koko.

Vee took her hand. " it appears I wasn't honest to you Koko." She murmured. " see when the leaf spirit first showed up it was very weak. It had issues defending itself from the darkness. It went to the forest spirit for guidance on how to get stronger. So the forest spoke telling leaf that the only way to get stronger was to merge with the forest and become one with the aura. In doing so it created a bond with the trio. " she pulled out a leaf amulet. " this suppressed its powers from becoming too great."

Koko felt it around her neck. " so it wants this?" Asked Koko. Wilson growled and held her closer. " probably."

Koko processed this. " so I am the main reason why the bond is held together? If I were to die then the bond is broken." She let go of her.

Vee hugged Koko. " I know it's a lot to think about but that's all me and Dunbar had kept from you guys." She lead them out.

Brewster felt exhausted from the two days he went without sleep. Fletch helped him to his dorm. " get some rest and I will see you tomorrow. " he closed the door on the way out. He felt someone's aura in his room.

A faint light glew on the edge of his bed. Brewster gasped as it turned into a familiar shape. He saw his mentor sitting right there.

" dun...dun...Dunbar!" He stammered out. He hugged him. " your here!"

Dunbar ran his fingers through brewster's black hair. He held him closer. _Yes I am right here Brewster. _He murmured.

Brewster felt his warm going through his veins. _Just get some rest my son. I will always be with you even when I am not around._

" wait! Where's tyne?" He asked.

Dunbar looked at him. _She walks a different sky now. She doesn't walk the same path as I. _He said sadly.

Brewster felt a wave of sadness. " Fletch he is hurting badly. He didn't want her to go so soon."

Dunbar smiled. _They will be together again someday. _He promised. He layed Brewster down for a rest. _Now go to sleep I will be walking along side you until you need me. _He vanished.

Koko limped along side Wilson. She felt tired. " Wilson I want to sleep with Brewster tonight." She whispered.

Wilson nodded. " okay." He opened the door to brewster's room. Koko was left in the dark with him sleeping on his bed. She layed on the other side of him and watched him.

His shirt clung to his frame exposing his rib cage a little. His breathe was raspy from his respiratory injury. She wrapped her arms around his mid section.

He stirred out of his sleep. He felt someone resting behind him. He gently moved her on top of him. " hey." He rasped.

She touched his face." Hey." She whispered. She layed up against his chin. " you alright?" She asked.

" I'm fine." He wrapped his arms around her shoulder. " with you here at least."

The fan blew cold air onto Koko causing her to shiver. He pulled a blanket over her. She snuggled into him. " Brewster I'm sorry for hurting you." She looked up at him. " with me bringing Wilson back I didn't realize that you were hurting already."

Brewster kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes resting his head on her. " no worries okay?" He said. " all I care about is that your safe now."

She relaxed allowing his warmth to radiate. His raspy breathing continuing lulling her to sleep. She listened in on his steady heart beat.

_Subject seventeen is waking up. _

_Koko woke up in a room with a gown on. She had weird tags on her arm. " the subject is observing its surroundings beginning exercise. "_

_She froze when she heard the familiar cry for help. She heard Wilson yelling her name in vain. " no!" She got off the bed. Her ears were filled with his plead for help._

_She finally reached him. Her sense of fear welled up when she saw what they had done to him. " NAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" _

_"_No!" She snapped awake. Her grip was firm on his shirt waking him up. Without a thought she began to bundle herself into him. She could still see the image in her head. Brewster felt her shaking madly. " shh it's okay." He rocked her back and forth. " its okay."

She looked at him with fearful blue eyes. She layed on his chest. Her body began to calm down a little. " it's alright go back to sleep." He comforted. She leaned harder into him. After about an hour she drifted off to sleep.

Wilson walked in on them. He grinned quietly watching them sleep. Koko felt someone was watching them. He motioned for her to be quiet as he snuck his arms under her. Brewster growler loudly as Koko was moved. Koko touched his arm assuring she was okay.

Koko layed up against Wilson as he wrapped his arms around him. He kissed her softly. " one more day and you will see your child." She whispered.

He layed his head down on hers. He sighed. " I should have stayed with you."

Koko looked at him. " it's okay." She touched the side of his face where a scar was. " that doesn't matter now."

Wilson closed his eyes. Koko rested her head and hands on his chest.

Skylar carried shegra to his dorm. He opened the door to see his sister quietly sleeping. She was buried within the blankets of her bed. Any stuffed animals she had they were all scattered around her. He layed shegra down on his covering her with his sheets.

He changed into a loose gray tank top and his loose fitting jeans. He climbed into bed with her snuggling quietly into her. He felt safe knowing his sister and his future mate were safe. He kept awake the whole night listening to them snoring.

" no!" Yelped a voice. Lisa screamed at the top of her lungs. The pain and fear she went through echoed through her head. She woke up with her older brother holding her close to him. Skylar rocked her back and forth. " they...they...hurt me...they hurted me." She whined.

Skylar kissed her head softly. She continued to whine burying herself deeper. Skylar layed her down again. " your safe now." He whispered. " your safe now."

Lisa nodded and fell back to sleep again. He looked over to where shegra was. She kept her tail wrapped protectivly around her. He went to lay down on his couch. He sighed quietly.

The next morning came, Brewster got up weakly out of bed. He felt his stomach growl loudly. He laughed gently before going down to the mess hall. The mess hall was empty apart from the staff working in the kitchen. He got his food and sat down in his usual spot.

It was this time of the morning that Brewster liked best. Everyone was still asleep making the base quiet. He finished his food and layed back in the chair carefully. He felt a tap on his foot. " um excuse me but your boots are on the table."

He tilted back up to see Koko sitting in front of him. He laughed gently at her. " sorry." He sat back up again.

She smiled at him. " hey I know it's been rough with you not being able to sleep."

Brewster nodded. " hey what was with that nightmare last night?" He asked.

Koko had the look for pure fear in her eye. " well..well...it..it was about the time we were still growing up in the lab. Those scientists did a lot to us before we went to chuggington. I saw what they did to Wilson the image never left me." She held both of brewster's hands. " oh Brewster what if they come back for us again? What will they do then?"

Brewster moved over next to her. " they won't not while Vee is alive."

Koko leaned on him. " Vee she took us in rescuing us from them. She took three sick and starving orphans and raised them as her own." She smiled gently.

" yes and I remember that night very well."

They both turned to see Vee standing behind them. " you guys were huddled under a bush together sleeping. So I found you and took you guys to my house." She said. " I remember Koko was telling how the scientists treated you and what they did." She placed her arms around them. " you guys didn't have names only numbers so I gave you your names. "

She smiled at Brewster. " Brewster was very ill and I watched as Dunbar nursed him back to health. You guys have grown up so much, in fact, I kept thinking that you guys wouldn't need me anymore."

The trainees returned her hug. " we always need you." Whispered Koko. Vee felt tears coming out of her eyes. " your our mom." Vee hugged them tighter.

Wilson woke up alone in his room. He sighed gently to himself as he got up. His leg felt stiff causing him to groan. He leaned on the wall for support barely making it to the bathroom.

Koko felt something was not right. She pulled away from them. " I have to go check on him." She took off down the hall back to his dorm. The door flew open hitting the wall with a" bang!" She turned, finding him laying face down on the carpet. He was clutching the door frame with his hand. Koko took him into her lap. " wilson? Wilson!" She cried shaking him.

He moaned as he held his leg closer to him. She carried him laying him back under the sheets. He grabbed her arm. " don't go."

Koko backed up and sat down next to him. She looked down to see him trying lean up against her. She pushed him back down gently. She began to notice his ribs poking out from his sides. " Wilson how long has it since you have last eaten anything?" She asked.

" a week or so." He grunted weakly. Koko got off the bed. " stay here." She said. He watched as she left into the kitchen. He heard her moving stuff around.

She came back minutes later with food in her hands. She layed it down so he could eat. " here you need to eat." She murmured.

Wilson took it gently and began eating. He offered her some but she declined. " no you need it more than I do."

He nodded slowly. He finished and set the tray aside. " Wilson remember that night when Vee found us?" He questioned.

" yeah why?" He held her close to him.

" I keep thinking about it." She started. " I still hear your voice sometimes telling me that everything was going to be okay. You held me and Brewster shielding us from the rain. When Brewster was ill from all of the tests you helped Dunbar take care of him." She took his hand. " I keep having a nightmare about when they did that one test to you. The one that made you into a monster."

Wilson cringed. " so that's what scaring you? Your afraid that I will end up turning into that thing?"

He squeezed her shoulders. " look I can tell you one thing I will not end up as that thing." He kissed her hair. He began to hum to her. She looked up at him with a happy look in her eye.

Wilson grinned at her. She saw on his neck that he had his service ID number. She stroked it with her thumb. " so they stamped you huh?" She whispered. The mark was over a scar from an old wound. Wilson took her hand away from his neck placing it on his cheek. " yeah it's official now."

She leaned in on him feeling his warmth. He yawned again moving her gently off him. He stood on his leg wobbly gripping the bed for support. Koko got underneath one of his arms helping him. " my leg needs to be adjusted again." He muttered as he sat down.

She reached for a screwdriver that Calley left for him. She began tampering with the screws on the limb. She finally got it to the point to where he could walk properly.

He stood up on it able to keep his balance. He picked her up in his arms and carried her through the threshold of his door.

The dorm wing was quiet apart from the faint sound of his automail limb creaking. They were unaware that a figure was casting itself in the shadows. It's grey claws leaked red onto the carpet.

Koko shivered sensing it's presence. " Wilson it's here."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Wilson he's here." Gasped Koko. Wilson turned to see a tall, dark figure standing in the shadows. The red lens glitted against the light.

" well I'm surprised that you would remember me...subject twelve." It sneered.

Wilson set Koko down behind him facing her. He touched her mouthing the word: " run!" She took off running.

Wilson turned to the figure calmly. He was in fighting stance ready to attack. A high pitch screech sounded. Wilson screamed and covered his ears knowing that device had been made to hurt him. He growled.

The figure stopped it's attack and lept over Wilson. Wilson snapped out of his haze and chased after it.

Koko never felt the ground as she sped. She made it safely to her dorm slamming the door, locking it firmly. She hid in the bathroom. She slid down the wall panting harshly.

There was a five minute silence for a while. She heard what sounded like a deranged music box playing. She froze as the footsteps paused at her door.

" come out come out"

Koko felt her heart begin to beat fast skipping beat after beat. The music got more off key as the footsteps grew heavy.

" come out and play little girl you know you want to."

Koko heard loud bangs on her door. " I SAID OPEN UP LITTLE GIRL! OPEN THE DOOOORRR!"

Koko screamed and moved away from the bathroom door. She began to plug her ears as the noises grew louder outside. " WILSOOON! WILSOOOONNN!" She yelled.

The noises outside grew silent. She unplugged her ears and opened her eyes. She crawled to the bottom part of her bathroom door to see talons. She gasped and moved back to the far corner of the bathroom.

Several hours went by. She went to the door again. She drew in a sharp breathe before peeking under the door to see nothing underneath it. She got up from the floor and opened the door carefully. She found everything where it was but the dorm door.

She had to find Wilson. She kept running down the hall to feel him bump into her. She threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. He held her close to him. " Wilson I'm so scared." She gripped his shirt. " I hollered for you but you didn't come."

He didn't move. " wilson?" She whispered. She looked up to see the same red eye glaring back at her. She screamed and began pulling away. " let me go! Let me go!" She punched his chest feeling her knuckles get really sore. The creature slashed her across her chest throwing her into the wall. She coughed up blood. " come little girl the master wants you."

Pwaanng!

A sharp rifle bullet went through him. Calley cranked her shot gun and shot again. " leave her alone you laboratory bastard." She hissed.

Cloress stopped and turned around. Calley pointed the gun at him. " leave now or the next round goes through you." She growled. Her green gaze was dark with rage.

He grinned. He walked away from Koko grabbing Calley by the throat. Calley dropped her gun gagging as her throat was squashed. Koko, out of instinct, reached for the shot gun and shakingly took aim. Calley, with any strength she had left, pushed Cloress in front of the Barrel.

" pull it!" She spat out. Koko closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Cloress cunningly swung Calley just as it was pulled. He dropped her to the ground. Koko opened her eyes to see her former mentor gazing back at her. She grinned weakly at her. Koko began applying pressure to her wound dragging her to the enformery.

Koko watched as she was whisked away by the EMTS. She saw the blood on her hands and went into the bathroom to wash them. She wiped the tears from her eyes. " oh god Calley I'm sorry it was an accident. " she sobbed.

She turned off the water. " I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I swear." She wailed. Fletch heard someone crying in the bathroom. He saw her hunched over her knees crying. He bent down placing one hand on her shoulder.

Her dark blue eyes glanced up at him. " I shot Calley. " she sniffed.

Fletch hugged her. " I didn't mean it I swear it was an accident. She...she told me to shoot the figure and..." she tried to explain.

Fletch took her off the bathroom floor carrying her to the waiting room. He sat her down gently still holding her. " it's alright kiddo she'll be fine." He said.

Koko eyed the flowers in his hand. " who are those for?" She asked.

" oh these? Their for Tyne I wanted to place some on her grave." He took a moonflower out handing it to her." Here I'm sure Tyne doesn't mind if I gave one to you."

Koko sniffed its lavender scent. " it's beautiful."

Fletch held her head on her shoulder. She felt her phone viberate in her pocket. She pulled it out seeing a text from Wilson.

Wilson: where r u?

Koko: in the hospital wing

Wilson: are you hurt?

Koko: no but...just get down here okay?

Wilson:...okay

Koko sighed and placed it down beside her. It buzzed again this time Brewster was texting her.

Brewster: hey are you okay?

Koko: no I'm not I just ran into _him._

Brewster:...he's back eh? Is Wilson with you?

Koko: no we with the fight happened so I am waiting for him to come back.

She ended her talk with him after that. Fletch got up. " right well I'm off. I have to go pay my respects." He said sadly.

Koko just nodded as she watched him leave. A few more minutes passed making her even more edgy. Her heart beared just as loud as the clock did. Finally, she saw the familiar red hair of her lover standing across from her. She ran to him sailing into his arms. He regained his balance. " oh god oh god I shot her...I shot her Wilson. I shot Calley." She gripped his shirt in fist fulls. " it was by accident I swear."

Wilson tugged his shirt free of her grip. He kissed her gently. " it's alright. Its okay Koko." He whispered. She hugged him tightly feeling every square inch of him. He was real alright.

Wilson laughed gently. " not here okay?" She remembered the flower Fletch had given her. She went over to the reception desk. " excuse me but could someone give this to Calley Hernadez? Tell her it's from a friend." She handed it to the receptionist.

The receptionist nodded. " okay."

Koko went back over to Wilson. She wobbled a little bit. She fell into his arms blacking out.

The air blurred around her telling her she was being carried. She felt hands touch her causing her to scream in pain. A comforting voice swept over her causing her to fall under. She later woke up to a pair of green eyes glaring at her.

She moaned loudly as she got up slowly. Her jacket and shirt were layed out under him. Wilson took her hand placing it on his chest. He hugged her gently minding the newly place bandages on her body. She ran her fingers through his hair dragging him closer. Her breathe was in his face.

He laughed gently. " you weren't hurt but here you are with scars on your chest."

She blushed madly at him. He got off the bed tucking her under the sheets. He kissed her. " now get some rest okay."

She whimpered when he began leaving her. " wait!" She darted out of bed hug tackling him to the wall. He turned slowly to face her. " don't go."

He helped her back into bed. " I have to. Brewster will be here soon." He said gently. He kissed her softly. " the patrol needs me."

He layed her down on his bed. He covered her in the sheets. She shivered and tucked the blankets around her. Wilson tossed her coat to her yanking it around her. Brewster came in.

" right well I have to get to work." Wilson closed the door leaving them. Brewster remembered the liger he had given her. He pulled it out placing it next to her.

She hugged it gently. " Brewster." She whispered.

He smiled at her laying next to her. " yes?" He asked. She sighed happily. " nothing." He wrapped his arms around her.

Koko reached and touched his face. He had come a long way from being that sick and scrawny boy she had once knew. He had that honey topaz glow in his eyes. " you have come a long way." She whispered. He closed his eyes feeling her touch. " you were very sick when we brought you here. Dunbar took you in treated you like his son."

Brewster felt his former mentor's name stab him like a blade. He felt a twinge of sadness. " yeah I guess he did." Koko pulled herself closer to him. Her breathe blew across his face. He felt his heart start to skip beats. He opened his eyes. She gulped quietly before coming in closer to him. She leaned in and kissed him.

Electricity surged through both of them on impact. All their fears melted away. He pulled her body in closing the gap between them. His mouth opened wider allowing her to go in. His tongue ran across hers. She moaned tilting her head back. He got up on his elbows and began to nip her neck. He looked at her. " koko." He whispered. She looked at him before pulling him into a hug.


End file.
